The need to store digital files, documents, pictures, images and other data continues to increase rapidly. In connection with the electronic storage of data, systems incorporating one or more data storage controllers have been devised. Storage controllers receive data read and write requests from host computers and control one or more physical storage devices to beneficially store or provide the requested data from/to the host computers.
Computers utilize a variety of data storage approaches for mass data storage. Various types of data storage devices and organization of groups of data storage devices are used to provide primary storage, near line storage, backup storage, hierarchical storage, and various types of storage virtualization and data replication.